This invention relates to continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) ventilation apparatus. It relates more particularly to a hat for stabilizing a CPAP patient interface used to provide oxygen to neonates and infants.
Many sick and premature infants require the aid of CPAP ventilation to deliver oxygen to them. In fact, such ventilation is used in practically all neonatal care units of hospitals. A typical CPAP ventilator interface includes a dual prong nasal cannula with inspiratory and expiratory elbows at opposite ends thereof. The nasal cannula may be connected to a ventilator circuit comprising a long flexible inlet tube leading from a source of oxygen under pressure to the inspiratory elbow of the cannula and a similar long outlet tube extending from the expiratory elbow of the cannula to an isolated exhaust line. Typically, these connecting tubes may be as long as five or six feet in order to reach an infant lying in a hospital crib. In use, the flexible prongs of the nasal cannula are inserted into a patient's nares and the aforesaid tubes are secured to the patient's head in some way in an attempt to stabilize the cannula so that the prongs thereof remain in place without exerting undo pressure on the walls of the patient's nasal passages and septum.
Various devices have been used in the past to help stabilize the CPAP nasal cannula. However, all have drawbacks which militate against their wider use and application. One prior device of which we are aware is quite complicated in requiring the use of at least three separate straps which must be secured by Velcro® fasteners around the infant's head and chin and wrapped around the tubing. In accordance with other prior techniques, Velcro® tape is wrapped around the tubing and mated to separate Velcro® strips adhered to a hat worn by the infant or the tubing tapes are secured by elastics pinned to that hat. In the former case, the mating Velcro® strips may become separated or the adhesive strips may pull away from the hat. In the latter case, the pins may be pressed against the infant's skin causing discomfort or they may open accidentally presenting a safety hazard. Also, the elastics allow excessive side-to-side movement of the tubes.
In any event, none of the prior stabilizing devices and techniques sufficiently restrains the CPAP nasal cannula given the long inlet and outlet tubes attached thereto. These tubes exert considerable destabilizing forces on the cannula when the infant is repositioned in his/her crib or is removed therefrom in order to be held and comforted by parents. Resultantly, the prongs of the nasal cannula may be pulled out of the infant's nose thereby depriving the infant of oxygen or the prongs may cause distortion of the nasal walls resulting in patient discomfort.